1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a package for dispensing a flowable substance, particularly a cosmetic such as a cream or gel antiperspirant/deodorant.
2. The Related Art
Antiperspirant and deodorant creams and gels are delivered in several types of packaging. Most are of the upright variety where the dispensing end is oriented away from a surface upon which the product rests. U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,356 (Johnson et al.) describes a commercially popular antiperspirant product delivered in an upright package. Product is propelled toward the dispensing end by means of a screw-threaded shaft which elevates a platform or piston. The shaft is actuated by turning a knob. Systems of this type are primed for immediate dispensing. Unfortunately, the propelling mechanism is not only expensive but sometimes can malfunction as a result of its multiple moving parts.
The market place has also seen dispensing end oriented downward packages which rest on their cap. These systems rely upon gravity to ensure immediate availability of product. Examples of such products are "Alliance De Faberge" and "Nivea" deodorant creams. These represent improvements in the sense of being simplified tubes. However, application of antiperspirant/deodorants is a messy task. The closures of these products are poorly designed for even delivery to the underarm.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a delivery system, especially for underarm products, which provides immediate dispensing of the product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a delivery system, especially for underarm products, which allows a more even application to the skin.